Scratching An Itch
by Chicken Scratchings
Summary: Amy has a rather literal itch to scratch that only the Doctor can help her with. Although it might make him a bit uncomfortable...


_**First ever Doctor Who story. Set probably mid Season 5, but no particular spoilers for anything. Maybe a little 11/Amy sexual tension going on but nothing major. Hope you like it.  
>Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine, I promise.<br>Enjoy!**_

"Stop wriggling Pond!"

"I can't help it! Doctor, _do_ something!" She moaned.

"What?"

"Anything! Just make it stop _itching_ so much."

Amy stood on her tiptoes, arms held over her head, each wrist clamped in manacles that were attached to the stone ceiling. She wriggled and writhed about desperately, her face flushed and angry. The Doctor ran around her, looking for a way to free her. He wasn't having much luck. The manacles were solid and couldn't be opened without the proper key. "This would be so much easier if you hadn't incinerated my sonic screwdriver." He muttered.

Amy sighed exasperatedly. "I'm sorry. I'll never touch it again. I promise! Now what the hell is happening to me and how can you make it stop?" She groaned again as her skin felt like it was crawling with fire ants. The urge to scratch and scrape at her skin was overwhelming and if it wasn't for the manacles she would have been desperately tearing at her skin already.

"It would seem that you wandered into one of the Kulaak's torture pods. Very sensitive skin, the Kulaaks. All this itching powder would have them screaming in seconds. Horrible stuff." He sounded fascinated.

Amy writhed and moaned louder, the fire on her skin becoming unbearable. "Doctor!"

"Ah, yes, stopping the itching. Yes, well it appears the powder was sprayed directly onto your clothes as soon as you the automatic manacles snapped you up. Very effective, very very nasty."

"Then get it off!"

"But it's on your clothes."

She glared at him.

His eyes widened with realisation. "Oh! Oh. Oh, er… yes. Clothes off. Erm." He tentatively stepped forwards and extended his hand carefully to grasp the top of her shirt. She wriggled and groaned, actually growling at him when she saw how slowly he was moving.

The Doctor quickened his pace at her angry growl and pulled the shirt up and over her head, until it hung harmlessly on the chain holding the manacles. "Better?"

"A little. But it still itches on my legs. _Ughhh_…" She shut her eyes tight and tried to scratch her leg with her foot. It was wasted effort; her skin still screamed at her.

"Trousers. Right." Slowly moving past his discomfort at undressing Amy he took off her shoes and socks. With a tug at the cuffs of her jeans, he realised he'd need to actually undo the buttons at the top. He bounced to his feet with determination and stopped short when he saw the sight in front of him.

Amy stood with her head back, flaming red hair cascading down her back. Her eyes were shut, her face contorted in suppressed pain, her lip caught between her teeth. As another wave of itching hit her, her back arched and her hips swayed. He was less than an inch away from her as she writhed, flushed pink, a sheen of sweat trickling down her exposed stomach.

The Doctor remembered to breathe and gulped down the heated air before composing himself. Slowly he undid the button and zip of her jeans. He tried to ignore the moans Amy made as he slipped his fingers down the side of the trousers, pulling them down over her hips.

In one fluid motion he sank to the floor, grabbed the bottom of the jeans and pulled them off. Tossing them to the floor he stood again and admired Amy in all her underwear-clad beauty.

As the itching subsided slightly, she sighed and opened her eyes. Her face was flushed and she was out of breath. With heated eyes, she gazed at him and said breathlessly, "Thank you."

He tried to remember to be confident and composed but all he managed was a quiet "Don't mention it."

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but grin back like an idiot. She started laughing and his grin widened. After a moment however, the laughs became groans and she started writhing about again. It didn't take long for the Doctor to understand what was happening. The itching powder must have gotten through the thin fabric of her shirt and was now going through her bra. The denim jeans were thick enough to protect her bottom half, but she was now itching quite terribly on her chest. The Doctor could tell because she was moaning and shaking it at him rather vigorously in an attempt to relieve the itching.

"Doctor!"

His gaze snapped back up to her face and he gulped. "Oh no. No no no, this is extremely very not good."

Her eyes implored him as she wriggled in agony again. "Please" she moaned.

With trepidation he stepped forwards and moved behind her, facing her nearly bare back. He took a deep breath and gently moved her hair over her neck, leaving her back clear. His eyes widened when he saw the clasp. He leant over her shoulder and asked, "What do I do?"

"What?" Surprise and annoyance coloured her voice.

"With the… the _bra_. How do I undo it?"

"You travel through time and space and you don't know how to undo a bra?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm male; we're not designed for this. And I've never had the need to wear one! Well, apart from that once, but let's not go there."

"You wore a bra?"

"Hey, I'd had a bit too much of the Xothens galactic wine and it wasn't my idea!"

"Who's idea was it?"

"Look do you want the bra off or not?"

She groaned again, as the itching grew fiercer. "Yes, yes! Just unhook the little clasps in the middle."

With a lot of concentration and a quick bit of fiddling the bra sprang open and the Doctor cried "Huzzah!" and threw his arms in the air in celebration.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Rory, who had just burst through the door, stood staring in shock and anger at the scene before him.

"It's not what it looks like." Amy said quickly.

"I just undid her bra!" The Doctor cheered proudly.

Speeding across the room, Rory punched the Doctor in the face so hard the Doctor hit the floor with a painful _thud_.

"_Ow._" He sat up, rubbing his jaw. "Okay, I can see why you might not see that as a good thing but I was only trying to help."

"By taking all her clothes off?"

"Well… yes."

With an angry frown Rory turned away from the Doctor and towards Amy. He glanced up at the manacles and asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine it's just… _Ughhh_" she groaned again, "stupid itching powder."

Rory's eyes widened with realisation, then chagrin. He glanced back at the Doctor who was still sat on the floor, legs straight out in front of him, leaning back on his arms as though he were on the floor by choice rather than violence. "Sorry I hit you. But never take her clothes off again."

The Doctor saluted him and said "Of course."

Rory sighed and shook his head. Without really noticing he was doing it he began to pick up Amy's discarded clothes. He reached for the jeans that the Doctor had thoughtlessly tossed aside. The Doctor shouted suddenly "No!"

Before he could stop Rory's arms were grabbed by flying manacles identical to Amy's and hauled above him. There was a fierce _woosh_ing noise and Rory's eyes widened. "What… what just happened?" He stammered as he hung from the ceiling, unable to escape.

"You just stepped into another of the Kulaak's torture pods."

"Oh." Rory gulped nervously. "That doesn't sound good." He began to wriggle. "Ah, ah, oh. Doctor, what is this?"

"That is itching powder."

"It _itches_."

"Well, I'm not undressing you too. That's just gross. And last time I undressed someone I got assaulted rather violently."

"Ow, ah, _Ughhhh…_" He began to groan. And Amy, who's bra had still not been removed joined in. They moaned and groaned and began calling his name. "Doctor! Do something! Doctor!"

With a weary sigh he rubbed at his eyes with his hands and murmured "Oh this is most definitely not my lucky day…"

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are lovely.**_


End file.
